Mage (World of Darkness)
Summary The Mages are a playable character in World of Darkness, being the most notable characters to have powers, even being introduced into Vampire: The Masquerade and Werewolf: The Apocalypse. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-B, possibly 4-A | At least Low 2-C | 1-A Name: Mages (Any) | Archmage (Any) Origin: World of Darkness Gender: Any Age: Varies Classification: Magi, Sorcerer, Marauder, Crusader, and many more | Archmage, Deity, Lich, etc. Attack Potency: At least Solar System level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Equal to Early Lilith who was able to pluck Stars from her cloak, which was described to be Night itself), many abilities ignore conventional durability | At least Macrocosmic+ level (Able to change entire timelines and sit outside of Time and Space on a Universal level, able to create a Pocket Realm devoid of Life, Death, Time, Space, Dimensions etc. which is described as Endless) |'Transcendent level' (The Realms are stated to transcendent of each other, each transcendent over the last, cannot be limited by Time and Space, stated to be able to affect the entire verse, which would include realms that contain the Concepts of Space-Time and Dimensions ), many abilities ignore conventional durability. Speed: Immeasurable (Scales to the Mages, who are able to travel in a Void outside time, space and existence, able to react to Demons) | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Solar System Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class | At least Macrocosmic+, possibly Transcendental | Transcendental Durability: At least Solar System level, possibly Multi-Solar System level, the Seven-Fold Curse and Regeneration make him hard to kill. | At least Macrocosmic level+, possibly Transcendent level | Transcendent level Stamina: Virtually Limitless (Has infinite Quintessence, the source of Mana and Life) Range: Irrelevant Powers and Abilities: |-| First Tier = Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Clairvoyance (Mages are capable of enhancing their senses to see spirits and invisible things, as well as see in higher dimensions. Mages can sense danger as it happens. Master Clairvoyants are capable of using any of their five senses on anything in the world.), Weapon Mastery (Mages can master military weaponry.), Magic, Hacking (Mages can master the art of setting up security and undoing it through hacking.), Reactive Evolution (Able to passively manipulate fate to adapt to any situation), Fate Manipulation (Able to see all possible futures and take steps to fulfill that future), Plot Manipulation (Any supernatural being in the verse is capable of interacting with the hyper-narrative. Mages can manipulate the Natures of them and others, which are archetypes connected to the characters. Mages can manipulate Jungian archetypes. Marauder Mages can become the Storyteller.), Perception Manipulation, Power Nullification (Stated to Passively Negate Supernatural effect based on if they choose to believe something or not, as well as able to alter concepts, magic itself, people's existence, the laws of physics andreality itself, able to penetrate all layers of existence which is stated to have at least 8 dimensions, able to remove templates from beings, this includes the idea of ghosts being incorporeal or the Vampire's need for Blood), Regeneration (Meta-Godly), Holy Manipulation (Able to draw Power from God), Precognition, Postcogition, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Able to create Mental Shields), Fate Manipulation. |-|Second Tier= All others increased considerably, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Mind Manipulation (Able to Open their mind to the Universe, becoming one and Manipulating the Psychic Universe), Summoning (Able to Summon Familiars), Memory Manipulation (Able to manipulate Memories), Water Manipulation (Able to manipulate Liquids) Technological Manipulation (Able to draw power from the Exarch's Machines), Light Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Momentum Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation (Able to Manipulate Light, Fire, Wind, Momentum and Gravity), Fate Manipulation & Precognition (Able to see the many futures in any situation and cause that event to occur.), Invisibility (Can make things invisible), Dimensional Travel, Non-Physical Interaction (Able to interact with Concepts and Spirits), Petrification, Transmutation (Able to Transmute beings and Petrify things), Biological Manipulation, Healing (Able to alter Simple life forms and heal themselves) Electricity Manipulation (Able to manipulate electricity), Immortality (Type 3. Able to reinforce their body against deadly attacks) Spatial Manipulation (https://imgur.com/9e55rOF Able to ignore physical obstacles), Instinct Manipulation (Able to manipulate instincts), Probability Manipulation (Can Manipulate Probability), Sound Manipulation (Can Manipulate and Control Frequency) Resistance to Perception Manipulation (Can negate perception hax used on them.), Mind Manipulation (Can hide their mental presenceas well as shield it), Soul Manipulation (Able to shield their souls against Soul-based attacks.), Explosion Manipulation (Can nullify Explosions), Time Manipulation (Able to protect against Time powers), Magic (Able to create Shields against magic) |-|Third Tier= All others increased considerably, Existence Erasure (Type 1 Able to completely destroy objects), Darkness Manipulation (Can summon Shadows), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Dream Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation (Able to manipulate the Sleep Cycle and Dreams), Attack Reflection (redirect projectiles), Plant Manipulation (Able to use plants to restrain people.), Acid Manipulation (Able to fire Acid), Abstract Existence (Type 1) (Able to become a Supernal Form, which all exist Platonic forms), Time Paradox Immunity (Type 1. Able falsify Temporal Presence), Soul Manipulation (Able to howl from Beyond, which drains the person on a physical and Spiritual level.), Pain Manipulation (Feeds on an Opponent's suffering.) Resistance to all previously stated abilities |-|Fourth Tier= All others increased considerably, Vector Manipulation (Able to Control Vector's) Death Manipulation, Energy Manipulation (Controls all forms of energy, Chaos Manipulation (Mastery over Chaos), Duplication (Able to appear in multiple locations and duplicate themselves), Sealing (Able to seal people into the 2nd Dimension), Curse Manipulation] (Able to Curse people), Teleportation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Able to create Pocket Realms), Life Manipulation (Able to pull the Essence out of enemies as well as their lifeforce), Creation (Able to create something from Nothing), Resistance to all previously stated abilities. |-| Fifth Tier= All others increased considerably, Causality Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Sand Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, (Forces Mages can manipulate, direct, transmute, enhance, or banish the effects of the fundamental energetic patterns of [[Creation] for the kinetic elements, fire, air, momentum, gravity, radiation, light, sound, radio waves, and particle-wave duality].), Antimatter Manipulation (Mages can create and manipulate antimatter, as well as fight with anti-Etheric particles in the form of a death ray.), Willpower Manipulation (Marauder Mages can absorb willpower from others.), Vibration Manipulation (Can cause Dimensional Vibrations and Quantum Vibrations), Quantum Manipulation (Created the Platonic Concept of Quantum Theory), Non-Physical Interaction (Constantly shown to interact with Metaphysical items and Platonic concepts), Acausality (Type 4 Exists completely outside of Time), Transduality (Can create a location immune to the ravages of Duality, as well as exist in Anima Mundi a non-dual location, scales to Lilith, the Embodiment of Yang), Immortality (Types 1, 2 and 3), True Flight, Plasma Manipulation , Poison Manipulation, Text Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Data Manipulation (Able to manipulate the Data and Information of Reality), Morality Manipulation (Able to Manipulate the Morality of beings), Possession (With Mind Magic), Animal Manipulation (Able to control entire species), Physics Manipulation, Astral Projection, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement, Stealth Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Non-Corporeal, Perception Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Resurrection, Necromancy, One Hit Kill, Madness Manipulation (Turns those around them insane), Memory Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Scales to Early Lilith, who's Law's are Anti-Laws), Resistance to all previously stated abilities. |-| Archmastery= All previous abilities increased to a immense amount Higher Dimensional Manipulation, Nigh-Omniscience, Forcefield Creation, Immortality (Types 4, 7 and 8), Disease Manipulation (Able to create Viruses and Diseases), Mathematics Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Stated to be able to create and change the Laws of Reality), Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation, Absorption, all previously stated abilities. Standard Equipment: Many, although the limit is unknown. Intelligence: Supergenius (Able to create Platonic machines as well as create weapons that can destroy beings in every dimension.Able to create machines that purge the ability of Death from them) | Nigh-Omniscient (Knows the past, present and future of all things in the Tellurium) Weaknesses: None notable Key: First Tier | Second Tier | Third Tier | Fourth Tier | Fifth Tier | Archmage Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 2 Category:Immortals Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Acid Users Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:World of Darkness Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon User Category:Magic Users Category:Hacking Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Fate Users Category:Plot Users Category:Perception Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Holy Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Concepts Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Water Users Category:Technology Users Category:Light Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Velocity Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Biological Users Category:Healing Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Space Users Category:Probability Users Category:Instinct Users Category:Sound Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Dream Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Plant Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Soul Users Category:Pain Users Category:Vector Users Category:Death Users Category:Energy Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Curse Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Life Users Category:Creation Users Category:Causality Users Category:Ice Users Category:Sand Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Heat Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Antimatter Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Acausality Users Category:Transdual Beings Category:Flight Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Poison Users Category:Text Users Category:Information Users Category:Data Users Category:Morality Users Category:Possession Users Category:Animal Users Category:Physics Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Stealth Mastery Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Size Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Necromancers Category:OHK Users Category:Madness Users Category:Law Users Category:Higher Dimensional Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Entities Category:Omniscient Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Disease Users Category:Mathematics Users Category:Summoners Category:Superhumans